All Good Things Ep 01: The Looking Glass
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: An unofficial opening to a theoretical Season 5 of Kim Possible. Now in college, both Kim and Ron begin new adventures with old and new adversaries. Both Kim and Ron's lives are changed forever when they once again have a run in with an attitudinator.
1. Prologue

**Kim Possible**

**The Looking Glass**

**Prologue**

Kim Possible checked her lips in the mirror of her dorm room and, upon a second inspection, gave a confident nod and swept through the rather spacious room, catching her book bag along the way. It had only been a year since Warmonga and Warhok nearly conquered the planet. Since Dr. Drakken and Shego had apparently given up villainy, and a year since her and Ron left Middleton behind them. As if on cue, her wrist Kimmunicator gave its distinctive beep-beep-beepbeep.

"Hey Ron!" she said into the view screen as she dodged various other college students on foot, on bike, then skimmed narrowly between two city buses. "How's the first day of college?"

"Hey Kim." he replied. Ron had managed to miraculously attain a football scholarship. They had both been so afraid of what the future held. Whether they'd be able to stick together through the toughest challenge of them all. Real life. They had defied the odds together time and again and it seemed like fate itself was on their side, now more than ever. Although it wasn't the same school anymore, he had found a nearby community college across town that happened to accept his skills as a runner. Although now, with the new ability to summon his mystical monkey powers, Ron had grown into a man that Kim was finding it easier and easier to be proud of.

"What's the sitch?" Kim smiled as she leapt over a skateboarder rolling by on her way up the stone steps. 

Ron was in his new football gear that still comically looked far too big for him. "Uhm, oh nothing. Just, ah, y'know. Making sure to see you off on your first class." he smiled. Kim looked up as the first attendance bell rang and gave her boyfriend a wink.

"That's sweet, Ron. I've gotta jet though. Classes are just about to start. See ya tonight?" she asked. They had known each other for fifteen years. She could tell something was up with him, but right at the moment, it would have to wait. 

Her words were still able to bring a smile to his face though. "You bet, KP! Tonight, it's... oof!" Kim cringed as a blur of football uniforms sent Ron's view screen tumbling. 

She flicked a switch on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, give me a direction."

"Straight down the hall, second door on the left. Good luck, Kim." replied herfifteen year old webmaster.

"Thanks, Wade." she said with a smile. She slid through the crowd of students, then leapt over top what she assumed was a science project of some kind before skidding to a stop in front of the door to her class. Peeking in, she noticed that it was already nearly full.

"Ms. Possible." said a handsome man at the front of the class. "It would appear we have yet another celebrity with us this year." He was tall, with dark hair and a goatee and sparkling eyes that seemed to laugh when he spoke. He wore ordinary jeans and a white tee shirt beneath a black sport coat and Kim stammered a few moments before he rose his eyebrows and gestured for her to sit.

Kim quietly jogged up the steps and took one of the last seats just as the last attendance bell rang. "As I was saying, I am Professor Justin Credible and I'd like to welcome you all to my class. Don't think for a moment that it's going to be easy and let me assure you.." he said, training his gaze on Kim specifically, "if you miss any of my classes, you will undoubtedly fail."

Kim shrank in her seat. It's true that she had missed a class or two due to missions in High School, but she had still graduated with high honors. And besides, with Dr. Drakken and Shego no longer causing trouble for the world, she could only assume that the world saving would slow down. Sure, there was still Duff Killigan, the Seniors, and Dementor to deal with once in awhile but for the most part, she should be able to focus on what was the real here and now. Kim smiled to herself, opening her text books as directed by her new Professor.

* * *

Ron picked himself up off the football field and dusted his uniform off. "KP? KP!" he shouted into the Kimmunicator. He looked around at his class mates. Being laughed at, tackled by surprise, and basically chastised was something he had grown used to in high school. Even knowing he could summon the mystical monkey powers at will made all of it easier to deal with, but facing the first day of college alone... and knowing Kim was doing the same, terrified him.

"Hey Stoppable! Front and center. Coach is here!" said one of his massive teammates, of which he hadn't learned the name of any yet. With the speed with which he had managed to get his football scholarship on, he fell into line. Walking towards the class was a surprisingly petite blonde with short hair and wearing a well worn baseball cap with the Middleton Mad Dogs logo on it.

"Hey coach, you're wearing the wrong hat!" someone laughed and a few snickers went through the line. Ron stood stock still. Someone from Middleton was teaching here? He gulped down hard.

With lightning speed, the coach poked a finger into the man that was nearly twice her size and despite the thick padding the man wore, Ron could see the surprised pain on his face. "You do not need to tell me what hat is the correct hat to wear, you get me?"

"Yes sir! Ma'am! I mean..." sputtered the player.

"You're not here to talk, you're here to block. Don't burst a brain cell, kid." the Coach said, beginning to walk down the line of players. "My name... is Coach Cindy Tarkin."

Ron gulped. What was with the G.I 'Arkins in his life!

"I will be your Mother, your Father, your best friend and worst enemy. You will obey me to the exception of nothing. You got that!"

Ron let out a terrified squeak in amongst the deep, loud voices of his fellow players. Tarkin caught it instantly. "Small Fry! What's your name!" the Coach shouted.

"S-Stoppable, ma'am."

"What?"

Ron heaved in a lungful of air. "Stoppable! Ron Stoppable!" he shouted back.

"I seem to recall just calling you Small Fry, Small Fry! Now, what is your name?" Ron winced at the flurry of breath and spit in his face.

"It says Stoppable on my jersey, ma'am." Ron smirked.

Coach Tarkin glared at him. "We'll see about that." she said, moving further down the line.

Ron gulped again and could overhear two players talking down the other end of the line. "I hear she used to date some guy over in Colorado in High School." one whispered to the other.

"Yeah. A Barkin, I think. Guy joined the army and they never met up again."

"Aw man." Ron nearly cried.

* * *

"No way, Drakken." Shego said, putting up her hands. She knew that look. It was the look that was deep down asking her opinion on his latest idea. She had seen it a hundred times since she had originally came to work for Drakken after he had offered her a place as an evil Luitenant after she had quit Team Go. "I am not going to join some world saving, stuffed shirt, authoritative organization like Global Justice. No way!"

"But Shego! Think of the resources we'll have at our disposal! It's not like we can just... you know..." he whispered.

"Steal?" Shego replied, crossing her arms. "Y'know Dr. D, I joined up when you could actually pay me to do your dirty work. For the last year, you've gotten a medal for beating a couple aliens and saving the world... once. Well, guess what. There's no more aliens, and heroes were saving the world from, guess who? Us. And being a good guy doesn't pay very well, trust me."

Drakken glared at her quizzically. "What are you saying, Shego?"

Shego sighed, tossing her hands in the air. "I'm saying that without being evil, there's no need to join GJ because there's no need for big world saving heroes!" she shouted, feeling her temper rise. "We haven't even heard from Kim and her dopey sidekick in a year! Besides, it's probably Global Justice's way of just keeping an eye on us."

"Hmm." Drakken said as he began to pace; the way he used to when he was formulating some hair brained scheme. "You're right, Shego. Could it be time to go back to our old ways?" He stopped and reached for the sky with his black gloved hands. "Oh, how I long for the opportunity to invent weapons of mass destruction once again!" he shouted just as the now familiar yellow flower petals sprouted from his neck. He sighed. 

Shego gave a playful smirk as she usually did now at his ramblings. "On the other hand, it is pretty tough to take a super villain seriously when they're a pansy." she said, touching his chin.

"Marigold, Shego. We've already established that. And besides, I've nearly finished the cure that will rid me of the hyper-pollinated mutagenic foliage that has made my body its home for the last year." he said with a sort of sadness in his tone. He let a vine come out from each of his sleeves and could feel its tendrils crawl around beneath his clothing. He smiled at the small bloom that instantly appeared and it almost seemed to be smiling back. Drakken sighed, willing the tendrils and petals around his neck to hide once more. He had gained a lot of control over the organism.

"Y'know, that plant thingy-whatsis has saved your life almost as much as I have. Why don't you keep it? You kept the blue skin, after all." Shego said, as they started to walk back down the hall. "And it does make you look more hero-ish."

"Hmm. You suppose?" he replied, wringing his hands behind his back as they walked.

Shego rolled her eyes. Before it was about being more evil, now it was about being a better person. "Absolutely. You don't scare as many kids. At least, you know, until you show off that grin of yours, anyway."

"Your sarcasm is no longer a necessary service, Shego." he said, pausing. He took in a deep breath and stepped forward, automatically opening the door before him to reveal Dr. Director and their elite, three man squad, Team Impossible. "I'm afraid..." Drakken began, shifting his eyes between Shego and the four heroes before him. "that... we must decline your offer of support. It is my feeling that we can do much more good..." he shifted his eyes to Shego again, who stood nonchalant to the side without expression. "on our own."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Drakken." said Director, her remaining eye squinting slightly.


	2. Chapter One

**Kim Possible**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter One**

Kim sat in her science class, her mind wandering a little to how Ron and Rufus were doing. He had only visited her twice in the week they had been at college and hadn't looked as haggard since he tried out for every sports team in Middleton High. She sighed. The future wasn't as easy as they hoped it would be.

"Now remember, yesterday's assignment needs to be on my desk by the end of the day so I can grade them in the morning. No exceptions." Professor Credible said, waking Kim from her daydreams. Assignment? Kim panicked. She flipped through the pages of her notebook, frantically searching for any notes on yesterday's assignment. "For those of you that are having difficulty recalling the said assignment..." he said, looking directly in Kim's direction. "it is to write a paper detailing the principles and effects of psycho tropic cerebral manipulations on the human mind and body."

Kim's mouth hung open as the dismissal bell rang. She had no recollection of any such lecture but by the groans and chatter that wafted around the room as the class left, everyone else did. Once out in the hall, Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked immediately.

"You know anything about the effects and principles of psycho tropic cerebral manipulations?" she asked, confident her webmaster genius could give her a hint as to what the whole subject was about.

"Well, I haven't had any first hand knowledge... but you could always ask Ron."

"Ron?" she asked quizzically. Despite how long she'd known him, it still surprised her when anyone deferred her to Ron for knowledge.

"He has been affected by the attitudinator more than anyone else." Wade shrugged.

"Attitudinator?" Kim asked. "Of course! Psycho tropic Cerebral Manipulation!" she grinned. "Thanks Wade!"

"No problem Kim. Don't be a stranger." Wade replied, cutting the connection. The words made Kim realize how long it had been since she had talked to anyone back home. Her parents, the Tweebs, Monique... Her studies and spending time with Ron had kept her from making many friends here as well.

Taking a deep breath as she stepped into her next class, Kim made a promise to herself that she would touch base with her friends and family from home this weekend.

* * *

Ron sat on his dorm room bed, moaning and aching. For years he had gone on missions with Kim, performing athletics that most other High School students couldn't even think of, just to keep up. But he hadn't felt this much soreness in his body since he and Kim switched bodies. He stared longingly at the phone, wanting desperately to call Kim and go hang out at the local Bueno Nacho like they always did on a Friday night. Now if only he could move his legs far enough to reach his Kimmunicator.

He still couldn't believe that he got stuck with Mr. Barkin's old flame as his coach. Apparently, she had gone on after Barkin joined the army and got married with a family. Grandma Tarkin, they called her, though Ron hardly thought she was THAT old. It did make him recall one of his last talks with Mr. Barkin though. How senior year had been the best time of his life. Star of the football team, dated the most popular girl in school. It had sounded all so familiar then. But Barkin and Tarkin had taken different paths after school. Kim and Ron were still saving the world.

Ron smiled to himself. He could hear Rufus snoring in the background as the mole rat laid on his chest, rising up and down with Ron's breathing. "It's been a fun couple of years, hasn't it buddy?"

Rufus snorted, then curled up into a ball.

"Yep." Ron said to himself as he slowly brought one of the chips that were lying on his shirt to his mouth. "It's sure been a long road."

Suddenly, Ron's eyes went wide. "But how long before the next step? I mean, if Kim and I have made it this far, we'll always be together anyway, right?"

Rufus flipped onto his back, lying splayed out and continuing to snore.

"Well assuming I survive Tarkin's coaching, the next four years should be easy. Yep... no worries whatsoever." he said, delicately bringing another chip to his mouth. He craned his neck slightly to look at the clock. Midnight. He sighed, knowing Kim would probably be in bed by now. He looked at the phone again in earnest, wanting desperately to hear her voice again. That was all he remembered before the Kimmunicator beeped, jolting him off of his mattress and into a defensive monkey stance.

* * *

Kim was putting the finishing touches on her paper at midnight that night and changed into her purple and black mission uniform as she waited for it to print. She smiled to herself as she pulled her flared, tight fitting pants on. She may not have been able to finish the paper by time the Diverse City University closed its doors, but she could get it onto Mr. Credible's desk by morning. While she hadn't gotten the opportunity to interview Ron about his attitudinator experiences, she had seen the implications first hand and decided that she would be able to complete the paper on her own.

Carefully placing the sheets into a portfolio, she tucked it into her backpack and quietly sneaked out the building, heading on foot to the University a block away. A quick grapple had her over the fence, onto the roof and into an unlocked skylight in one fluid motion. The University was eerily quiet and Kim had the familiar lairish feeling that she had felt a hundred times before.

"Okay, Wade. Security?" she asked her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Actually, pretty tight. Motion sensors, security cameras, infrared lasers. Should be a piece of cake. I'll loop the cameras, your shades should take care of the beams and..."

"I've got the motion sensors. Gotchya." she grinned, putting on the sunglasses from her pack. Beams of green light were now visible sweeping across the hallways. Adjusting the lenses brought up a heads up display, showing the location of the motion sensors and their view range.

Taking a quick run for momentum, Kim dived into a series of somersaults, and midair twists as she dodged and weaved past the beams. She landed at the edge of a motion sensors view range and froze, slowly skirting past the electric eyes radius.

"Only three more levels to go." Kim said to herself, heaving a breath before scaling down the center of a spiral stairwell.

Kim made it to Professor Credible's office in good time considering how long it took to move past the motion sensors. She unpacked the folder of papers from her backpack and found a neat stack of the other students essays in a drawer. "Like you said, Wade. Piece of..." she whispered, then stopped as she lifted the stack to insert her own paper. On the bottom page was the Henchco logo, as well as a room number. "Wade, you see this?" Kim asked in a surprised whisper.

"It's Henchco, alright. But what would your professor be doing with them?"

"I don't know, but I think I'd best find out. Can you find room twenty three?"

"Bottom level. But there's no way to tell what's inside. Heavy security on the door, but no cameras."

"I'm going for a look. Let me know when you break..." Kim instructed as she slinked out the door.

"Done."

Kim grinned. "You rock more than ever, Wade."

"I try." Wade said, relaxing back into his chair. "I'll watch your back until Ron gets there."

Kim hesitated. "Don't worry about Ron. It's just recon."

Wade suddenly looked worried. "You sure, Kim?"

"I'm sure. If anything out of the ordinary happens, then let him know. He's been having... issues... I think." she replied.

"Okay."

Following Wade's map proved pretty easy for the first few levels down but as Kim descended into the sublevels of the basement, a creepiness factor began to set in. There was cobwebbing in the corners and the audible clacking of insects scurrying around. A leak could be heard echoing through the halls and old florescent lights flickered for the eerie lair effect.

"Should be right around the corner, Kim." Wade directed.

Sure enough, room twenty three was one of the few rooms that still had a lit number above the door. "There's still a card lock on it, Wade."

"That's odd. Must not be a part of the system. Still got your passkey?" he asked.

Kim pulled out a purple comb from her pack and touched the red button on the handle. As the teeth of the comb lit up, she inserted them into the card slot and both a video screen and a keypad popped out, deciphering all the various magnetic code combinations. Suddenly, the light on the door lock turned green. Taking the comb, Kim slid the door aside and stepped in. "Okay Wade, I'm in."

Static.

"Well that's interesting." Kim said to herself. The room was devoid of light and the door slid shut as she walked in. Feeling around on her Kimmunicator, she activated the light feature and it projected a high intensity beam along the back of her hand. "Since I'm here, I'd might as well look around."

The beam shined along the walls and floor of the room before Kim let it fall on a piece of machinery on the wall of the far end of the room. Whatever it was, it filled the entire wall with a central antennae and projector with two glass tubes, one on each side. "This looks awfully familiar." Kim whispered, moving the light around to find some clue as to the machine's purpose. "Well, Wade will want some scans anyway." she said, pointing the Kimmunicator in the machines direction. Suddenly, a whirring began behind the projector as it lit up. 

Kim crouched, ready to spring at the first sign of a laser blast or lightning bolt. But as the machine began to light up various other systems, one tube began to glow red, the other blue and Kim watched in horror as the projector sent out a shockwave that encompassed the room.

* * *

Ron was working his way down into the lower levels of the University, using his Monkey abilities to skirt past the various security measures. "Okay, Wade. I'm on the bottom level."

"I lost contact with Kim in room twenty three. Some kind of jamming. She must still be in there." Wade replied.

Ron put the Kimmunicator back into his pocket. "Hold on, Kim. I'm on my way!" he said to himself.

"Don't rush on my account." came a familiar voice.

Ron screamed. "K-Kim?"

There was an odd look in her eyes and Ron shied away as Kim stepped from the shadows. "Come on, Ron. I've got something that I NEED you to see."

"Uh, okay." he said, quickly pulling the Kimmunicator from his pocket again. "Wade?"

"I'm not reading her Kimmunicator." Wade replied.

"Camille?" Ron asked Wade.

"Ron..." Kim said, placing one hand on his hip and moving the Kimmunicator away with the other. She pulled him close, placing one of the most passionate kisses on his lips that he's ever had.

"Not Camille..." he said with a massive grin on his face. He turned off the Kimmunicator and dropped it into his pocket. Kim began leading him to room twenty three and Rufus poked his head out from Ron's pocket, climbing up onto his shoulder. A friendly wave and hello to Kim was met with only a dark glare.

"You have got to see what's in the room, Ron." Kim said, gesturing into the darkened room.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Oh, I've seen it already."

"Yeah, but..."

"I said go look!" Kim said sternly, and pushed Ron into the room. Rufus leapt free to the floor as the door slammed shut behind Ron.

"Kim! What's going on?" Ron shouted from behind the door. "I think this thing is powering..."

There was a look of confusion on Rufus' face to match the smugness on Kim's. She stamped her foot where Rufus was a moment before. "Eep!" he cried, skittering around the hall.

"Now I've got you." Kim exclaimed, cornering Rufus. He cringed as Kim's boot was about to come down just as the door to room twenty three opened. Kim turned, allowing Rufus to run down the hall. "At last!"

"Boo-yah-ahahahaha!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Kim Possible**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter Two**

The door to Kim's dorm room blew in, the building's alarms already blaring. Ron stepped in, followed closely by Kim. "Maybe if that rodent of yours hadn't set off every alarm on his way out of the University, we'd have time for some fun." Kim said, pulling on the glowing white and blue, skin tight battle suit.

"In time, my love. In time." Ron said, grinning as he blatantly watched Kim change. "The mole rat will become a hassle though."

Kim zipped up the front of the battlesuit and watched the blue lines charge with energy. "These colors don't suit me anymore."

Ron touched his chin in thought, then snapped his fingers. "Boo-yah-ah-ha! I know just the thing."

It didn't take very long to find the place that Ron was thinking of in Kim's car. It was really the line of police cars they had in tow from running every red light and speeding through every zone, that had slowed them down slightly.

They landed the car across town with the police helicopter a few minutes behind. Ron leapt out from the driver's seat and hopped toward the department store. Kim stepped out calmly, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings before focusing on Ron. He now had his face pressed up against a shop window with a maniacal grin spread across his lips. Kim's eyes followed his gaze to a line of mannequins wearing long leather jackets. Her grin suddenly matched his.

"Don't ever let me tell you that you have no sense of style." Kim said, charging the battlesuit as she drew an arm back.

"I wouldn't worry about that at all any more..." Ron said with an evil glare. The plexiglass security window shattered the moment Kim touched it, setting off a ringing alarm. Ron let out a malicious laugh as Kim stepped through the window, pulling a deep purple snake skin jacket off of a mannequin and donning it.

"I like." Kim said, looking down at herself. It didn't quite go with the blue and white of her battle suit, but it would do. For now. Sirens began to blare as police cars rounded the corner and a spot light landed on her car from the helicopter that flew over the department store and swung around to face them.

"Freeze!" a few of the policemen shouted. Kim looked up at them and smiled. "Hey! That's Kim Possible! Stand down, men. I'm sure she's got it all under control here." the policeman said, lowering his sidearm.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Absolutely." With lightning speed, she was in the air to an impossible height and landed on top of the nearest police car with both fists, sending out a ripple through the street that knocked everyone off of their feet.

Ron had a glowing blue haze around him and was chuckling all the while as he over turned police cars, and tossed peace officers to and fro. Bullets began to spray from every direction and both Kim and Ron dodged and weaved effortlessly until nearly every officer was down. Only the sound of a riotgun being pumped could be heard over the noise of moaning officers and broken sirens. Kim spun and put her hands out, attempting to activate the battle suit's force field.

The scatter of pellets struck her in the chest full force, tearing away the layer of body armor but leaving only welts where each pellet hit. Kim fell back several feet onto her back to the ground. Ron whirled. "NO!" the lights and colors around the battle seemed to turn negative and his eyes began to glow red as he summoned the full strength of the mystical monkey power against the man staring at him in horror.

The shotgun was dismantled in the man's hands and he was thrown down the street, skittering to a stop several blacks away. Within a moment, Ron was at Kim's side, watching the battle suit regenerate. "Hmm..." he said aloud, placing his hands on his hips and walking away as Kim picked herself up. "I think we should pay our good friend Wade Load a visit to fix this battle suit once and for all."

"Hello." Shego said, her cellphone well in hand. She adjusted her tanning mirror and relaxed back into her lounge chair.

"Shego! I need yours and Drakken's help!" cam the voice on the other end.

Shego sat up and lifted her sunglasses. "Wait a minute, who is this?"

"It's Wade. I run..."

"Yeah, I know what you do. And you say you need our help?" she asked.

"Huh, what? Someone needs our help?" Drakken asked, waking. Shego looked over at his dark blue complexion contrasted against the bright yellow petals that had grown out again and snickered. He had fallen asleep on the lounge chair again. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I uh, really need you guys to come to Middleton as soon as you can." Wade said nervously.

"Middleton? You do know we've retired, right? And besides, we don't help people. Especially Kim Possible." Shego replied. Unfortunately, this got Drakken's attention.

"Help Kim Possible?! Hmm..." Drakken said, the classic evil grin appearing on his face.

"Uh, not exactly." Wade replied.

"You're being awfully vague, computer boy." Shego said, holding Drakken back from reaching the cellphone.

"Kim and Ron have turned evil and are coming to force me to fix Kim's battlesuit." Shego was stunned.

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that Kimmie and her dopey sidekick with the super monkey whositswhatsis... are evil?" She asked, trying to grasp the concept. This sent Drakken into a state of shock as well.

"And they're cutting a swath of destruction all the way to Middleton!" Wade shouted, obviously afraid for his life.

Shego sighed, then looked over at Drakken. "What?"

"Victory over Kim Possible!? It's the one last thing I have to do before I die!" he shouted.

"Okay, hold on. Battle suit and monkey powers, remember? What makes you think you're going to win?" Shego asked.

"We're the good guys now, Shego. Of course we'll win." he snickered, rubbing is hands together.

"I might have something that will even the odds a little." Wade said.

"Fine." Shego said. "We'll be there."

"Score!" Drakken shouted.

"Okay, geek boy. What's going on?" Shego said as Drakken walked into Wade's room, mesmerized by the amount of computer equipment. The mole rat was chittering in a panic from the boy's desk. Wade turned on the news.

"Teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been spotted going across the country, causing mayhem as they go." Picture of the two breaking into various department stores, then military labs flashed by. There was a direct line leading from Diverse City to Middleton. Wade paused the news feed.

"Kim's battle suit hasn't been perfected yet. I'm guessing they'll come here to get it fixed." Wade explained.

"And what weapons of doom do you have to stop them?" Drakken asked, unable to keep the grin off of his head.

"None. It's impossible!" Wade said, holding his head in his hands. "They're unstoppable!"

"Oh please!" Shego rolled her eyes. "Look kid, you said you've got something that could even the odds. What is it?"

"This." Wade said, pulling a remote control from a drawer in his desk and pushing a button. A hidden doorway opened, revealing another battle suit hooked up to diagnostic equipment. "A replacement battle suit."

"Nice." said Shego, her eyebrows raised. "What and blue aren't really my colors though."

Wade grinned. "That... I've got covered." he spun around to his computer console and his fingers flew over the keyboard. As Drakken and Shego watched, the battle suit changed through a variety of colors and patterns until it matched Shego's green and black signature style. "It does have a few differences from Kim's battle suit. Hers was built for defense. This one is more rounded."

"So... basically, I get to use Kimmie's gadgets against her?" Shego asked. "Sweet!"

Wade sighed. "We need to find out what happened to them and turn them back to normal. You and Drakken will need to capture them."

"Capturing them was never difficult. It was always keeping them contained." Drakken said, thinking.

"Why didn't we just finish them off?" Shego asked, eyeing up the battle suit. "Like when we had her unconscious and bound them in the Bueno Nacho head quarters?"

"Who knew she could escape from that?" Drakken cried.

"Dr. D, she broke out of a sealed chest, fought past a shark and squid, then shattered three feet of ice with her voice just to get to a stupid talent show!" Shego laughed as she discarded her token outfit and donned the new battle suit.

"Uh, I should warn you... one of the dangers we had with Kim's suit was it being stolen. Once this suit activates, no on else can expect to wear it." Wade explained. "I was based on the Centurion Project."

"The Centurion Project! Oh, how I wanted that!" Drakken shouted, waving his arms about until the yellow petals grew out around his neck.

Shego finished zipping up the battle suit and a wave of green electricity bonded the suit together, activating it. "I like." she said, her evil grin returning. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll need..."

"I'm still in charge here, Shego! Now, we'll need to..." Drakken continued on, cutting off Shego.

"Wade! There's someone here to see you!" Wade's mother called. Drakken and Wade stood stunned, Shego encased her hands in energy and Rufus whimpered.

Suddenly, Jim and Tim Possible ran into his room. "Wade! You've gotta do something! Kim and Ron just hit the house, tied up mom and dad and... what are they doing here?" they both asked in unison, staring down Drakken and Shego.

Wade lifted himself off of his chair in order to explain, but was knocked off his feet when the outer wall exploded inward. "We're heeEEeere..." came Kim Possible's voice from within the smoke cloud.


	4. Chapter Three

**Kim Possible**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter Three**

As the smoke began to clear, Kim, wearing her blue and white battlesuit covered by a dark purple trench coat stepped through the rubble. Her red hair seemed darker and brushed straight to hang down her back to her waist. Following closely behind was Ron, wearing all black with his own trench coat and gold tinted sun glasses. The cackle that didn't seem to stop sent shivers even up Drakken's spine.

"Well... this is awkward." Shego said, suddenly uncertain of her role.

"Indeed. Do we fight, or who tells whom whose plan, or what?" Drakken asked.

"Our plan?!" Ron shouted with an evil giggle. "Step one... remove all obstacles. Step two... complete Team Possible. Step three... see step one!" he laughed.

"What? That's it?" Shego asked.

"Pretty much." Kim said, sinking into a standard martial arts readiness pose.

"Why weren't your plans ever that simple?" Shego asked, turning to Drakken.

Drakken waved the comment away. "Bah! What do they know about villainy? They're evil for a day and think they can... oof!" he was cut off by a cheap tumbling kick from Ron, who stopped and raised his arms in a victory cheer and laughed.

"Who's all that now, Drakken?! Boo-yah-ah-ha!" Ron chuckled.

Shego's hands erupted in green fire and she leapt at Ron, only to be intercepted by a clothesline maneuver from Kim. "Sorry, Shego. You know, you could always join us." Kim said with a glare. "Like the suit, by the way. Capes went out of style a few years ago though."

"You think?" Shego asked, not taking her eyes off of Kim as she leapt to her feet. "I thought it made me look more heroic."

"Heroes are out this season, Shego. Or haven't you heard?" Kim said with a grin and she leapt at Shego with a double foot kick to Shego's chest, then landed a reverse flip in a standing position. Ron walked over to Wade and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him towards the car while Kim and Shego fought.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Shego said, standing. "But it is on!" she charged Kim with fiery green hands. Kim glared, blocking every blow.

Ron tossed Wade into the car and began to climb in as a thick vine wrapped around his waist. "Uh oh." Ron was forcibly yanked from the car, the air in his lungs being squeezed free. He watched as Wade crawled from Kim's car, then turned to Drakken with rage in his eyes.

"I've got him, Shego!" Drakken shouted.

"Big deal! He's the sidekick, remember?" Shego replied, flinging bolts of energy at Kim to keep her away. But Kim wasn't fighting like she usually did. She was aggressive, and throwing herself into each strike, much like she did during Drakken's Diablo debacle. In mid flight, Kim's right hand morphed into a cup-like appendage, catching a green bolt. Shego dived, but the attack never came. "Drakken!"

Dr. Drakken took the force of the attack in the shoulder, severing the vine that held Ron in place. "Shego! Watch it!" he shouted, petals erupting from his neck again.

"Just a side kick, huh?" Ron shouted, breaking free from the vine. A purplish glow surrounded him and he stomped the ground with one foot.

"This isn't good." Shego said, looking up.

"What? What's going on?" Drakken asked.

"Better take cover!" Wade shouted, diving to the side.

"Why is he purple?" Jim and Tim asked in unison, scrounging through Wade's equipment.

"Spankin!" Kim cheered.

The ground rippled beneath Ron and a shockwave shook the ground, causing walls to fall and the ceiling to crumble. Kim leapt to an area beside him, grinning. She wrapped her arms seductively around his shoulders. "Love the monkey powers, Ron."

Ron shook her off and stepped forward, lifting a rock and walking towards Drakken. "There'll be time for flattery later. Get Wade." he said, lifting the rock above his head. "Time to finish step one."

Suddenly a yellow beam shot out, striking Ron. He dropped the rock, holding his hand. "Ron?" Kim shouted, dropping Wade and leaping to Ron's side.

"Kim? What's going on? Why is Wade's house..." he asked, looking into Kim's face with his usual innocent eyes before they turned angry again. "... not destroyed yet?!"

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Hit him again!" Tim shouted. Jim aimed and hit a button on the gadget her held and again a yellow bolt struck Ron.

"Ugh! What's going on? Kim, am I evil again?" Ron asked helplessly.

Kim furrowed her brow. "Come on, Ron! We're out of here."

"Kim?!" Ron cried as Kim tossed him into the car. She shot a deadly glare at her younger brothers before starting her car and rocketing away.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll get you back to how you should be." Kim said

"Good work, Possible. Take me to Henchco. We'll need the service department. Boo-yah-ah-ha!" Ron wailed, his face once again contorted into an angry shadow.


	5. Chapter Four

**Kim Possible****:**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter Four**

A gloved fist encased in green energy punched through the rubble as Wade and the twins pulled Drakken out from under a beam. "Did we win?" Drakken asked.

"Kim and Ron escaped." Wade said as Shego broke free.

Drakken tapped his chin in contemplation. "I never realized how irritating that is."

"Okay, so what happened to monkey boy?" Shego asked, dusting herself off.

"We found our old silicon phase disruptor!" Jim said.

"And we modified it to emit an electromagnetic pulse..." Tim explained.

"to disrupt satellite and radio frequencies!" Jim concluded.

"Okay, the finishing each other's sentences is really getting on my nerves. It was bad enough having Wego around..." Shego said, rubbing her temples.

Drakken snatched the gadget from the twins. "Silicon phase disruptor?" he asked.

"Hey!" the twins shouted in unison.

"It's obvious we're dealing with an attitudinator of some kind. But where is it?" Wade asked. "And why was it affected by a jamming system?"

"There's only one place to find out..." Drakken said, studying the phase disruptor.

"Henchco." Wade finished, resulting in a one eyed glare from Drakken.

"Okay, I'll follow the kiddies to Henchco. Maybe I can find out what the problem is." Shego said, pulling her green and black rocket board from the saucer jet that Drakken and her had used for years.

"Be careful, Shego." the crowd behind her said in unison. She looked back at the computer geek, the Possible twins, and Drakken. There was suddenly a part of her that missed being a part of the team. Of fighting alongside heroes. There was a part of her that began welling up with emotion.

Then the yellow petals sprung out from Drakken's neck and Shego rolled her eyes with a smirk.

* * *

A hulking man dressed in the grey and purple colors of a Henchco uniform smashed through the doors to Jack Hench's office. "Don't you people ever knock?" he asked, standing up and slamming a fist on the alarm button.

"Not lately." Kim Possible said as she stepped through the door and over the unconscious guard. "And it might take awhile for your security to get here. They're taking a time out."

"Tell us about the attitudinator!" Ron shouted, stepping up beside Kim.

Jack Hench's brow shot up. "What about it? You broke our first line model and Electronique stole our prototype."

"Lies!" Ron shouted. With lightning speed, Kim spanned the distance across the office and lifted Jack off of the floor by his jacket. Ron stepped up beside them. "Then tell us how you know Professor Justin Credible."

"Justin Credible?!" Jack asked, then began to laugh. "He must have built his own attitudinator!" he said, suddenly oblivious to the threat that Kim and Ron posed. He grinned. "Put me down and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Kim hesitated a moment, then lowered him to the floor. "Spill it, Hench."

"Professor Credible was the initial inventor of the Psycho tropic Cerebral Manipulator. He claimed that it could be used to rehabilitate criminals. Well, suffice to say, Henchco had other ideas for the technology." he explained.

"So you built your own with the opposite effect in mind." Kim finished.

"We did offer a substantial sum for the design. I'm not a criminal afterall... I just have them as a customer base." Jack grinned. "So we made it easier to use, renamed it something a little more catchy, and the rest is history."

"Why is Credible's design working differently?" Ron asked, taking in various gadgets that were lingering around the room.

"His prototype was... let's say, less than perfect. It was big, ugly, and temporary. It took a person's good or evil and multiplied it, transmitting the amplified evil back to the user. Sure, it could work on a mass scale, but its range was limited from the device and it could be jammed like any other signal." Jack said, sitting back behind his desk.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "How do we fix it?"

Jack laughed. "If I could tell you that, we'd have used Credible's design. But it's flawed. I could however all you the use of Henchco's own attitudinator. I'll even give you a discount for being... former heroes."

Kim and Ron looked at each other with a dark hope. Then Ron's line of sight flickered to something behind Kim, out the window. Kim spun and in the distance was a green and black figure. "Shego."

Kim snagged Ron by the collar and leapt through the glass of the Henchco skyscraper. Halfway down, a bolt of cable shot out from Kim's wrist and locked onto a nearby building and swung them both into the purple car below. "You could have used the elevator!" Jack Hench shouted after them.

"I knew we should have finished them off!" Ron said, leaping into the driver's seat.

Kim tossed him the keys. "Later. You've got the keys, now shut up and drive!" she ordered.

Ron glared back at her, but extended the rockets from the rear of the car and pulled away. Shego was little more than a speck that quickly enlarged as Kim and Ron flew closer. They were barely a hundred feet away when Shego hopped onto a green and black rocket board. Ron leaned into the accelerator and they both watched as Shego blew them a kiss, then dived straight down off of the skyscraper she was on, rockets flaring. Ron followed.

"Don't even flinch, Ron." Kim said from the passenger seat. "She had a laser microphone. If she gets back to the others..."

"Are you going to tell me how to be evil the whole time?!" Ron shouted as the windows and flags on the building they were descending whipped by.

Shego didn't pull up until the bottom of her board sparked across the pavement and she parted traffic as the rush hour vehicles rushed by. "Scuse me! Coming through!" Shego laughed. She hadn't had this much fun since Warhok and Warmonga attacked Earth.

Ron let the wheels of the car touch down in the wake of the traffic that Shego created before lifting off again, skimming the tops of passing vehicles and knocking off a taxi sign. Kim leaned out the window, aiming her grapple. "Hold steady!" she shouted over the roar of the car's thrusters. "And try not to get us killed!"

"Did you want to drive?!" Ron shouted back, trying desperately to keep up to Shego's aerobatics. She was deflecting her board off of walls, street lights, and delivery trucks as she turned corners, climbed buildings and doubled back.

"Get closer!" Kim yelled, squinting one eye to line up her grapple.

"She won't stay still!" Ron replied.

"Huh, I had no idea how annoying that is..." Kim commented. "Wait.." she said, pointing up ahead.

Ron began to decelerate and Shego turned back to watch. "Ha! Later losers!" she shouted, then turned back to face forward. "Uh oh." By reflex, Shego put her arms out as she slammed into a picture window of the side of an office tower.

"Ooo... that couldn't have felt good." Kim said as she ducked back into the car.

"Boo-yah-ah-hah!" Ron laughed. He veered off to circle to the right of the building and they watched as the other side of the tower exploded outward in a shower of glass and a green force field bubble exited. "Now that's cool..."

Shego came out of the new exit at full speed, arms extended and hands ignited, encased in her battlesuit's forcefield. "She's coming straight at us!" Kim shouted. She crawled out the window and onto the hood of the car as Shego flew beneath them, raking her fingers across the undercarriage. Kim turned and ran towards the back of the car and leapt as far as her battlesuit would allow her.

Kim didn't waste time looking back to see if Ron was alright. She landed on the back of Shego's board just as Shego turned to watch the carnage of Kim's car go down in smoke. "Aren't you going to go save your boyfriend or something?" Shego asked as the two women became locked, each trying to push the other off of the board.

"He can take care of himself. He's lived this long." Kim replied.

"True. But if he doesn't..." Shego grinned. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer."

Kim clenched her teeth, drew back and slammed her forehead into Shego's nose. She grinned. "What offer?"

Shego recoiled, then fell onto her back and hooked her legs around Kim's to toss her off of the rocket board as they flew through the cables of a suspension bridge. Shego flipped over onto her chest and stood. "So long, Kimmie." she smiled.

Kim aimed her battlesuit's wrist grapple as she fell through the air. The magnetic pad attached itself to the underside of Shego's board and instantly began retracting herself. Memories of holding onto Mr. Nakasumi as Shego towed them both through the streets of Hong Kong came flooding back. But that was the old Kim. This wasn't about saving a life. This was about destroying Shego. Once and for all. Kim dodged and weaved through girders and cables until she was within reach of the board.

Shego lowered her altitude to just above the surface of the bridge. She slowed as the vehicles parted and people pointed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she shouted as she passed by. Suddenly, a white and blue gloved hand grabbed her ankle and tossed her off.

Shego bounced off of a nearby minivan. Kim disconnected her grapple, falling into a controlled roll, and watched as Shego's rocket board collided with a tanker truck and exploded. Shego lifted herself up to a shaky kneeling position, the traffic suddenly coming to a halt around her. Kim stopped in front of Shego only ten feet away, a murderous glare in her eyes. "So, about that offer. To join you." Shego said.

"I'm listening." Kim replied, standing ready to leap from any attack against her.

"Stuff it!" Shego shouted, pounding the pavement with both blaring, battlesuit enhanced fists. The bridge tore apart and Kim back stepped in shock to avoid falling into the new crevice. Her portion of the bridge gave way and dropped until the steel cables stopped snapping and managed to support the remainder of the pavement. Shego stood and looked down the forty foot drop to where Kim was staring back up at her. "Don't try it, Kimmie! I've got the high ground, and everyone knows how that'll turn out." she laughed.

"I doubt she does. But I do." came a high pitched voice from behind her. Shego turned to see Ron for a brief moment before he back handed her with a red glowing aura. Shego blacked out before she even hit the pavement at Kim Possible's feet.


	6. Chapter Five

**Kim Possible****:**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter 5**

Wade's fingers flew over the keyboard of his hastily rebuilt system. He could hear his parents talking with Kim's in the living room down the hall. The Doctors Possible had rebuilt their home and despite having Kim move away to college, had kept basically the same house plan. Mr. Possible had said that after so many time having to repair the old one, the had become intimately familiar with the design.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate." Wade said to Drakken. He had been hovering over Wade's shoulder for an hour already.

"Hmm. Shego should have been back by now." Drakken said, continuing to pace. "Have you discovered anything yet?"

"Not since five minutes ago when you asked last time." Wade retorted.

"Rrrr. Are all teenagers so lippy?!" Drakken asked, his hands in the air in frustration.

"Pretty much!" Jim and Tim said in unison from their workbench.

"It was a rhetorical..." Drakken shouted as Wade's system beeped. "What's that?!"

"Analysis completed. There seems to be some kind of carrier wave being transmitted to Kim and Ron. Whatever is affecting them isn't your standard attitudinator." Wade commented as he looked over the data. "It seems that when Jim and Tim hit Ron with the silicon phase disruptor, it must have ruptured the transmission temporarily."

"So his signal is now unstable!" Drakken realized, a grin appearing on his face. "What? Is my stem showing?" he asked when Wade and the twins all turned to stare.

"Uh, no. But that's right." Wade said, surprised. "And according to these readings, his signal is going to increase and decrease at random."

"Do we know where the transmitter is?" the twins asked. "Because we're ready!"

"We modified the recharge rate in order to create a continuous beam." explained Jim.

"So that we can contain one of them with a jamming signal..." Tim continued.

"... and it should return them to normal! Hoo-Sha!" they said in unison.

"Should?" Drakken asked.

"Well, we don't have much information on the exact specs on the attitudinator." Jim said.

"So it's kinda tough to know for sure the exact effects." continued Tim.

"It's our best shot." Wade said. "I guess that means we're ready to go then. The carrier wave is coming from the Diverse City University, right where I lost contact with Kim. We'll need to shut down that machine."

"And finally defeat Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted with a laugh. "What?" he asked as everyone turned to stare at him again. "You know, this is usually when the rodent gets in the way."

"Where is Rufus, anyway?" Jim asked Tim.

Tim shrugged.

* * *

Rufus peeked out from under Shego's cape and had a quick look around. They were back in Kim's University and from what he could tell, they were in a central assembly hall and he watched as Ron put together some sort of machine in the middle of the room. He ducked back as a shadow moved nearby.

"Ron, are you going to be working on that thing all night?" Kim asked, still in her battlesuit and long coat.

Ron was murmuring to himself as his fingers flew over keyboards, adjusted dials and did calculations. "With this Cerebral Manipulation Repeater Array, we will be able to create hundreds of henchmen throughout the world instantly! Boo-ya-ah-ha!"

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't we be trying to repair the attitudinator downstairs?" she asked.

"Bah! I feel fine!" Ron said, looking up from his work. Rufus let out a tiny gasp. Ron's eyes were sunken in with dark rings around them and despite the near constant evil laugh, he seemed to wear a permanent scowl. "Why don't you go check on Shego, since you couldn't finish her off." he scolded before going back to his work.

Kim hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh and walking away. Rufus tucked himself back under Shego's cape as Kim came closer and knelt down. Rufus felt Shego stir and remained perfectly motionless. "Rise and shine, Shego."

Shego moaned as she forced her eyes to open. "What was that?"

Kim grinned. "You got put down by my evil BF, Shego."

"Ugh. I'm not going to live that one down, am I?" Shego whined, shaking her head to clear it.

Kim became sober for a moment before putting on a fake grin. "Not if Ron has anything to say about it."

Shego instantly understood. "And I'm still here because..?"

"Let's just say I was able to convince him that you'd make a good second side kick." Kim said.

Shego couldn't help but laugh loudly, attracting a glare from Ron in the distance. "You want ME to be your sidekick?!"

"We were friends when we were both good. Now that we're both evil..." Kim trailed off.

"Wait a minute. Your boyfriend tries to kill me and now you want to be partners... is everything all right in cuddle country?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Kim looked back to where Ron was working. "All he's talked about all day is taking over the world." she said.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, that didn't take long. Trust me Kimmie, that's not gonna end any time soon." She looked down at her hands. "Hey!"

"Ron's idea." Kim said, looking down at the metal orbs that encased Shego's hands. "They're made of baradium. Basically, if you use your power, they'll explode with the force of a one megaton bomb."

For a moment, Shego couldn't hide the shock on her face. Then she laughed. "You can't be serious! A one megaton bomb?!"

Kim took a step back and nodded.

"Ookaay..." Shego said, giving the orbs a tug. They seemed to be welded to the floor somehow. "Y'know Kimmie, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem to be all that evil. I mean, when did you start taking orders from the Conqueror over there?"

Kim actually smiled. "He's got a plan, that's all. Besides, afterward we're just going to go somewhere and retire. Forget everything. Forget the thankless world."

"I don't believe this! Are you telling me that simply stopping to save the world is the most evil you can get? Oi!" Shego exclaimed. "Your boyfriend has really got to teach you a few things. Heck, I could still teach you a few things! But you? You turn evil and wing up being... what, normal?"

This resulted in a glare from Kim as she crossed her arms. "And maybe I should just listen to Ron..."

"On second thought..." Shego started as an alarm sounded.

"Drakken!" Ron shouted. He was already at a surveillance terminal as Kim rushed up beside him.

"Wade and the Tweebs!" Kim noticed, pointing out the three children that surrounded the blue doctor.

Ron squinted his eyes. "No mole rat. That means..." he spun around to face Shego. And Rufus.

Rufus let out a high pitched "Uh-oh." as he tried to comprehend the locking mechanism that was holding Shego in place. Ron began to charge at him and Rufus bolted. Shego gritted her teeth and could feel her shoulders and arms strain as Ron came closer and she lifted the orbs off the floor with a yell. There was a look of shock on Ron's face as Shego spun, placing one of the metal orbs at his chest level and knocking him flat.

"I can't believe I'm risking my life to save a hairless rodent." Shego said as Ron groaned. Placing a foot on Ron's chest, she turned to Kim. "Don't even move or your BF gets it!"


	7. Chapter Six

**Kim Possible****:**

**The Looking Glass**

**Chapter 6**

The sound of tearing metal caught Dr. Drakken's attention. "It's Rufus!" shouted one of the Possible twins as the naked mole rat rounded a corner. He stopped and began chittering wildly, pointing in the direction it came from.

"We need to split up and find that attitudinator." Wade said. "You guys find the machine. It should be downstairs, room twenty three. That's where I lost track of Kim." he said, gesturing to the twins. "Drakken and I will try to give you some time by distracting Kim and Ron."

Rufus began chittering even louder. "What is he babbling on about?" Drakken asked.

"I think he knows where the machine is!" Jim said. Rufus nodded.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim exclaimed. "Lead on Rufus!"

Wade and Drakken watched as the twins ran down the hall. "We'd better get moving too." Wade said, taking the lead. As they reached the door, there seemed to be silence for a moment before a fit of coughing.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted, causing Wade to wince at their sudden lack of surprise on their part. Shego was standing over Ron with one foot on his chest and massive metal spheres surrounding each hand. She spun as Drakken shouted and Ron rolled away, now glowing a bright red.

"Ron! Stop!" Wade shouted and a beam of reddish yellow light streaked across the room, striking him. Wade was instantly turned to stone.

"The Yono is with me! Boo-yah-ah-ha!" Ron laughed and everyone stared for a moment.

"Ron? You know what happened to Monkey..." Kim began, hesitating.

"Stop your brothers, Possible! I'll take care of these two!" he retorted, cutting her off. Kim hesitated a moment and Ron glared, red crackling energy filling his eyes. In a moment, Kim was gone. "Drakken, Shego... let's dance!"

Vines stretched from Drakken's sleeves and Ron caught them both in one hand, tossing Drakken to the side. Shego charged, nearly dragging the heavy metal orbs as she did. With a forceful shout, she slammed the spheres together where Ron's head had been a moment before. He floated up and out of reach. "Come back here!" Shego shouted, leaping up onto the huge repeater array, then bouncing off to shoulder check Ron into a wall.

Drakken dusted himself off and looked around the room. With a thought, the vines from his sleeves began to writhe around the array, catching Ron's attention.

"Yono is with me!" Ron shouted again and fired red bolts of energy at Drakken. Shego leapt between them, activating her suit's forcefield as she did.

"What's Yono?!" Shego shouted to Drakken as Ron pummeled the shield with more bolts of mystical energy. Drakken shrugged, not paying complete attention as he forced his vines to squeeze.

Ron flew towards the vines in an effort to stop them from destroying the array. Drakken laughed. "You forget boy!" he said as another flowery vine crept from his collar and shot forward, encircling Ron and forcing him to the floor. "You can't beat the original." he laughed as he squeezed the array into pieces.

Against the strength of the mutant vine, Ron managed to leap to a standing position, eyes blazing. As he struck the floor, the room shook and the floor ruptured in a shock wave that spread from Ron. Drakken was tossed aside and Shego slammed the orbs around her hands onto the floor as the shockwave reached her. They shattered instantly.

"Dr. D? Time to rock and roll!" Shego said, her hands engulfed in green fire once again. "Dr. D?"

Drakken lay motionless to the side where he fell, the vine holding Ron falling from his waist. "Well..." Ron giggled. "Sidekick versus sidekick. This is a first, isn't it?" he laughed, rising a foot off of the floor.

"It's about to be the last, kid." Shego replied and they charged, meeting in the middle.

* * *

Jim and Tim Possible did their best to keep up to Rufus as they leapt down stair wells, through doors, and past traps that Ron had undoubtedly set up. "How... how much farther?" they asked in unison, nearly out of breath.

Rufus chittered an answer but continued running until they reached the basement level. Light continued to flicker and there was still the sound of insects and dripping water in the darkness. "Cool!" Tim said excitedly.

"It's like a real life dungeon down here!" Jim exclaimed.

"It's about to become a real dungeon." cam Kim's voice from the darkness.

"Where is she?" Jim and Tim asked, moving back to back.

"She's invisible!" Tim shouted, fear creeping into his voice.

"It's the battle suit!" Jim shouted.

Rufus tapped his chin with a paw, sniffing the air. He growled, racing straight forward and circling where he knew Kim stood. Kim lifted a foot to stomp on him and the twins could see the splashing of Kim's feet. Slowly, as Rufus climbed up on Kim's back and dodged her grasps, the twins slinked around her and headed down the hall to room twenty three.

Kim managed to nab Rufus and hurled him down the hall into the darkness. "Ron! Get down here!" she shouted and sped toward the twins.

* * *

Shego lifted herself off of the floor and took a breath. Her body was aching and even with the battlesuit, she didn't seem to be a match for the buffoon. Apparently, he really had stepped up in the battle against the alien invaders. But if she was a quitter, she would have given up on Drakken years ago. Digging her hands into the floor, she lifted out a chunk of concrete and tossed it where Ron had been a moment before. But there was only a crater going straight down into darkness.

Racing over to Drakken, Shego looked for any vital signs. He was alive. She gave him a light smack across the face, shook him, then shouted, "Dr. D! We're winning!"

"Uh?" he asked, blinking one eye open.

"Good enough. C'mon! Shego said, helping him to his feet. "We've got them on the run." she lied before leaping down the hole. Drakken climbed down after. Though it only took a moment to reach the bottom, Shego contemplated her new role. As much as she had enjoyed inflicting pain and gaining wealth, having a reason to fight was giving her an adrenaline rush that she missed. And it wasn't like Drakken was even half as annoying as her brothers were. She sighed and steeled herself as she dropped to the floor in front of room twenty three.

Kim was the first to react, tossing Shego to the floor as she landed. "I thought you said you were finished with them?" Kim said to Ron.

"Drakken's done for already. I'm sure you can handle Shego on your own?" Ron asked as he slapped the phase disruptor from Jim's shaking hands.

"We've won, Shego. Join us. Don't make me destroy you." Kim offered solemnly.

Shego slowly climbed to her feet. "Bite me." she taunted, igniting her hands. But they only flickered, then smoked out. She was too tired, too beaten. Her eye caught a vine protruding from the hole above Kim and Shego managed a smile. "Let's go, princess!"

Shego charged Kim, knocking her through the door of room twenty three. "Kim!" Ron shouted, running after her. Drakken's vine wrapped itself around him but Ron kept going, dragging the vine and Drakken with him.

The twins ducked behind a corner, taking cover from the resulting energy wave from the attitudinator.

Wade climbed down the hole and dropped through the smoke that was pouring out of the door of room twenty three. "What happened?" he asked. "All I remember was walking into the assembly hall to fight Kim and Ron. I blinked, and the whole room was nearly destroyed."

"Every thing's okay, Wade." came Kim's voice. "I guess you could say that Drakken and Shego won."

Wade looked into the room and saw Kim helping Shego out and Drakken carrying a whining Ron. All four of them were battered and bruised. Even the battlesuits were having difficulty regenerating. Rufus was shifting his weight from foot to foot, waiting eagerly for his master and friend.

"Buddy!" Ron shouted and Rufus leapt up into his arms, nuzzling he cheek before Drakken lost his balance and the three of them landed in a heap.

Wade scratched his head. "I have no idea how we're going to explain this one."


	8. Epilogue

**Kim Possible****:**

**The Looking Glass**

**Epilogue**

Kim sat in class trying to concentrate. There was construction going on in the next room and everyone knew why. She and Ron had basically both slept all of Sunday and now Monday had strolled into her life. The weekend news stories had told everyone what had happened here, as well as her part in it. She and Ron had hurt a lot people and caused a lot of damage. The only reason they weren't in prison with the likes of Dementor and Adrena Lynn was due largely to Global Justice's recommendation, as well as their two newest operatives. Drakken and Shego.

Throughout the day, all of the students were giving her a wide berth. "Class dismissed." Professor Credible said. "Ms. Possible, could I talk to you a moment?"

Kim gulped. "Yes sir." she said, stepping up to his desk once the rest of the class had filtered out.

Due to recent experiences, I'm going to give you another chance at your paper." he said, handing back the essay with a circled red 'F' at the top. Kim was in shock. An 'F'?! "And next time, if you require and extension... ask. Please don't break into my office to hand in a late paper. That may have been acceptable in Middleton High, but this is Diverse City."

Kim swallowed hard. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Can you?" he asked.

"May I...?" she rephrased.

"Yes, you may."

"Why didn't you use your att... I mean, cerebral manipulator for good?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist, Ms. Possible. I'm interested in discovery. Not money. You're no doubt wondering about my dealings with Henchco?" he asked with a cold smile. "I assure you, I offer them none of my research for any price. Now remember... two days. And I expect a much better paper considering your first hand knowledge."

Kim nodded, rolling her paper up in her fist. It was the first time she had ever failed an actual assignment. Maybe she didn't really know what Ron went through after his first attitudinator experience. He did seem to get worse after each one though. She couldn't imagine what could happen if he kept going through such traumatic experiences.

* * *

Ron stood as straight and tall as he could in his Diverse City Community College football uniform. He was in line with the other players of the team and he was, of course the smallest. And yet there was a wide gap on either side of him. He thought for a moment back to the past weekend. Had he done something here? He couldn't remember. Most of the weekend had been a blur though.

Coach Tarkin exited the building and, as always, marched up to her team of players with purpose and drive. As she neared, she began calling out names and doling out punishments for last weeks horrible excuse for a practice run. "Stoppable!" Ron hadn't noticed his name called. He had already had his new name 'Small Fry' beat into him. He continued looking forward without flinching until Cindy Tarkin looked him in the eye.

"Stoppable!" she shouted again.

Ron snapped to attention. "Uh, yes sir, ma'am?! I mean..."

"Stoppable! Keep your mouth shut and give me twenty laps. Gotta keep your speed up. Go, now!" she continued to shout before moving quickly onto the next player. "Tanner!" Ron looked both ways before realizing what had just happened. He was being excused. Usually, he was being used as a tackle dummy or stuck doing pushups or worse yet, a crabwalk around the school. Whether his evil side had intimidated the school or not, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to argue. His body protested against the strains that it had endured only two days before, but he wore a smile anyway. His Ron-ness was back and it was something he missed every time it went away.

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Kim was laid out on her bed, looking with a renewed innocence into her cuddle buddy's sad eyes, and listening to her stereo when the phone on her lan line rang. "Hello?" she asked, lifting the phone to her ear. Wade was working on a new Kimmunicator since she lost her old one in the University basement. She took a quick stock of what all she had lost over the weekend. Her car was at her parents home, being worked on by her brothers in their spare time. Her battlesuit had taken such extensive damage that Wade figured he may have to construct a completely new one and her reputation as an international hero... well. She would have to repair that herself.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

"Hello, Kimmie." came the voice on the other end.

"Shego?" Kim asked, curling up on her bed in her pajamas. It seemed odd that anyone would be calling this late, let alone Shego.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Shego herself was curled up in a chair of her own in her apartment, filing her nails. She had broken a few over the weekend and was busy getting them to look their best. "I'm glad you still recognize me. So.. How're things going?" she asked.

"Uh.. Okay, I guess. Was there something you wanted?"

"I had a question for you, Kimmie." Shego said, waiting for a response.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Kim smiled to herself. "What's that?" she asked, hugging her Pandaroo cuddlebuddy close to her chest.

"I was just wondering..." Shego said, putting the file down and lowering her voice to a whisper. "If your battlesuit shielded you from the cerebral manipulator like mine did..." Shego asked with an evil grin. All she heard was a quick gasp, then dial tone.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_And not enough_

Ron put the new door back in place at Kim's dorm room. He heard the phone hang up as he walked in to her bedroom. "Who was that, KP?" he asked.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Kim looked at him with wonder. He could have nearly conquered the world and now he strode in as though nothing had ever happened. Could she forget it all like that? Should she? "Ron..." she said, patting an area of her bed as she set her Pandaroo off to the side of her night stand. She suddenly felt very cool and exposed, but she sat where she was. She had never had anything to hide from Ron.

"Go ahead, KP." Ron said, sitting as he was told. "What have you got?"

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

Kim smiled a nervous smile. One she hadn't used since their first kiss at junior prom. "I'm just wondering how you're doing, that's all. Y'know. After everything that's happened."

Ron seemed to ponder the question. "Well, I now seem to be feared at school and on the street. It's definitely a new feeling."

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our house_

"Have you called home at all, yet? I imagine your parents must be worried." Kim said, skirting her real question.

"Oh yeah. Everything's kosher. Hannah gave me a talking to. Even got a visit from Sensei telling me how dangerously close I was to following in the footsteps of Monkey Fist." Ron said matter of factly.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

"Oh. Uh, that's good!" Kim said. "I... I haven't had a chance to talk to my parents yet. Just the Tweebs. I suppose we should apologize to Wade's parents too for destroying their home."

"Yeah... I guess." Ron said, looking away for a moment. "Well, I guess it's getting late, isn't it? I just came over to make sure you were doing okay."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

"It's already late, Ron." Kim smiled.

"I guess I should go then." Ron nodded and stood to leave. Kim took his hand before he got out of reach. Ron looked surprised and uncertain but she noticed his shoulders square and his posture straighten nonetheless. While the song from her stereo continued to play, Kim drew him back to her side. She dimmed the lights, and pulled him on top of her as she laid back. What if her suit had protected her from the effects of the Cerebral Manipulator? Ron was good now, and it was he that wanted to destroy and conquer. For once, she felt free. And after tonight, they both knew there would be no return to the place in their lives that they had just been.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world..._

* * *

**Chasing Cars lyrics are by Snow Patrol. If you know the song, or have it, I recommend imagining it as the last scene plays out. I feel it adds some depth and emotion to it.**


End file.
